Shauna McShane
Early Life Shauna was born in Dublin, Ireland to Dr. McShane and Sandra McShane with severe muscle deficiencies. Doctors told her parents that she was going to die when she was 4 and a half. Her father, being a doctor himself, refused to accept this and decided he'd figure out his own way to cure his daughter. Shauna's mother couldn't bear to see her husband try so hard to cure the little girl, so the two constantly argued and eventually divorced. Eventually, Dr. McShane reached a breakthrough and found a way to "cure" his daughter. By this time, she was clinging to life by a thread, so he decided to concentrate the dosage. Shauna was progressively getting better with age, but she eventually found the meds were working too well in a manner of speaking. One day, when she was 9, a bully stole her crayons, so she punched him and he flew all the way across the classroom and made an impression in the wall. The incident was quickly covered up when her father wrote a huge check to the school and another huge check to the boy's family. Dr. McShane analysed Shauna's blood and realised he had created a super human. He then began treating his daughter like a science experiment rather than, well, his daughter. He experimented with her to see if he could give her any other abilities. Out of the thousands he tried, most of which made the girl sick, he only successfully gave Shauna two other abilities. Super energy and long-lasting endurance. The drugs and experimentation also gave her a very bad temper. At the age of 10, Shauna's father decided to take his studies to America, possibly because they had gained such a bad reputation in Ireland, so the family moved to Gotham City, where Shauna attended the Gotham Education Facility for Privileged Children, which she often calls the "public school for rich twats". Once she got there, she had heard about the super heroes known as Batman and Robin. She immediately wanted to be like them, but knew she didn't have "a chance in hell". Eventually, at the age of 12, Shauna started entertaining this line of thought and began doing vigilante missions while wearing a motorcycle suit and a helment to conceal her idenitity. She often borrowed a motorcycle that belonged to a friend who she trusted to keep her secret. While attending school, Shauna found herself in fights on a daily basis with the "school douchebag" Damian Wayne. The two constantly fought with each other and insulted one another. One day, Damian's chauffeur was detained to tend to the limo's sudden breaking down. Damian was forced to stay on campus until other arrangements could be made to pick him up. Shauna took advantage of this and taunted him, but after talking to him for a while, they both realised that the other wasn't all that bad. Slowly, their friendship grew and the two began dating when Shauna was 13. The two lost their virginity to eachother that same year. Eventually, at a robbery that the Joker caused and Batman and Robin manage to intercept, Shauna confronted him, having wanted to do so since she's heard of him, but it backfired when he sprayed toxic mace in her face with his flower. Robin used a salve to save Shauna's eyesight, and in doing so, discovered her idenity before revealing his own. When Talia Al Ghul sent the Heretic to kill Damian, Shauna tried to stop him, but in unsucesfully doing so was stabbed so many times that she slipped into a coma from blood loss. As Robin Whilst in the hospital, Shauna was visited often by Batman, who felt personally responsible for the attack. Once she recovered, she visted Wayne Manor, where she was led to the Batcave by Alfred and Batman offered her a position as the 6th Robin. Shauna eagerly accepted, despite multiple warning about how much hard work was involved from Batman. She saw this as something Damian would have wanted. As Catgirl Shauna quit being Robin of her own accord and left Gotham City. After being trained by Selina Kyle, she ran away from home, moved to New York City and tried to scrape up a new life there. Eventually, she tailored a new costume. This is when she began calling herself "Catgirl", which is the identity she is most known for. She would do things like stop robberies and what have you. Once she joined the Teen Titans, she got along considerably well with everyone except for Best Boy, who is annoying, Raven, who is too negative, and Starfire, whom is just plain weird. As Steelrose After a series of mental breakdowns, at the age of 17, Shauna decided to end Slade/Deathstroke's targeting of the Teen Titans by striking a deal with him and becoming his apprentice. She made it firmly clear that she was only his apprentice as long as he didn't hurt the Teen Titans. If he did that, the deal was off. During this time, Shauna changed her alias from Catgirl to Steelrose on account of the fact that Catgirl was her hero name and she was no longer a hero. Other Continuites Original 1940s Batman In this continuity, Shauna is introduced as the daughter of Dr. McShane, but it is later revealed that Shauna is actually a clone of Dr. McShane which he created to keep himself from going insane. Shauna, at first, is upset when she finds out, but eventually copes with it. Shauna in this continuity is last seen in a diner with Dick Grayson, possibly to become his love interest. However, fans did not like this, so Shauna was discontinued as a character and only appeared in a few issues. New Teen Titans In this continuity, Shauna's love interest is Jason Todd. Most adaptations draw from this version of Shauna. Shauna, like in Knights of Gotham, is an actual human being and a result of an infidelity between Sandra McShane and Harvey Dent. Sandra poisons her husband and moves to Gotham City to keep her infidelity a secret. In Gotham, Shauna met Jason Todd and the two grew closer and closer at first just as friends and then as romanic partners. Eventually, while Jason was working as Robin, Shauna found out she was pregnant. They both made a decision to keep the baby, which they named Laura, and get married once they were adults. Unfortunately, when Laura was a few months old, Jason was killed by the Joker in the comic book issue "Death in the Family" leaving Shauna to raise their daughter alone. Shauna eventually joined the Teen Titans, but then after the events of "The Judas Contract", left the Titans and became Deathstroke's apprentice on the condition that he wouldn't hurt the Titans anymore. Hoever, this agreement was broken when Shauna discovered that Jason was alive as The Red Hood and she reconciled with him. The New 52 There isn't much of Shauna in this continuity. She is only mentioned. She is said to have been raped and killed by Black Mask, who attempted to extract information on who the Red Hood is from her. However, there is no indisputable proof that the's actually dead. Media Portrayals In the 1966 Batman TV Series, Shauna Miles is re-imagined as an American girl rather than an Irish girl. She is portrayed by Natalie Wood Like the original 1940s comics, Shauna is also revealed to be a clone of her father (Gene Wilder) rather than a human girl. Shauna is portrayed as a naïve damsel in distress, but is nevertheless a kind, good natured girl. She is also the love interest of Dick Grayson (Burt Ward), which is done in a subtle and friendly manner to avoid losing fans who preferred to see Robin without a girlfriend. In the Tim Burton universe, Shauna is a composite character of herself and Starfire. She is renamed Corey Shane and is portrayed by Fairuza Balk. Her mother, Sandra Shane (Margot Kidder) takes care of her in lieu of her deceased father. Like the New Teen Titans comic continuity, Corey met and fell in love with Jason Todd (Matthew Broderick) and the duo took the law into their hands and formed the vigilante group known as "The Outlaws". Eventually, Jack Napier (Jack Nicholson) kidnapped the two, beat Jason to death with a crowbar and doused Corey in nuclear waste before lighting her on fire. The incident gives Corey the ability to use nuclear blasts and nuclear powers, much like Starfire in the comics. She is also given pyrokinesis and assume the name of Starfire. At the end, Jason is revealed to be alive, now under the guise of the Red Hood and the two reconcile after the Joker falls to his death. In Batman Returns, it is revealed that Sandra committed an infidelity with Harvey Dent (Billy Dee Williams) and found out she was pregnant with Corey shortly thereafter. It is heavily implied that Harvey is the biological father of Corey and that Sandra in fact killed her husband to cover up her infidelity. It is also revealed that her husband was abusive to her and possibly Corey. Elsewhere, Batman (Michael Keaton) discovers that Jason being alive is the result of being resurrected by Ra's Al Ghul (Marlon Brando) and his lazzurus pit. He also learns from Ra's that Corey's powers are literally killing her by burning away her life force. Batman attempts to save Corey, but she manages to exhaust her life force trying to kill The Penguin (Danny DeVito) and dies in Batman's arms. Batman, as Bruce Wayne, tells Sandra what has happened to her daughter, leaving her heartbroken. When Joel Schumacher replaced Tim Burton as the director of the franchise, he confirmed in Batman Forever that Sandra (Julianne Moore) did murder her husband to hide the fact that Harvey Dent, now under the name of Two-Face (Tommy Lee Jones), is the deceased Corey's biological father. In Batman and Robin, Claire Danes replaced Fairuza Balk as Corey. She is revealed to have been resurrected by Ra's Al Ghul (Dom Deluise) to do his dirty work. Corey, however, had no intention of becoming his apprentice and killed him in front of his daughter, an adolescent girl named Talia Al Ghul (Mila Kunis). It is also revealed that Corey is the ex-girlfriend of Dick Grayson (Chris O'Donnell) and he dumped her because she's "insane". Eventually, she and Dick reconcile and make love, but Corey leaves the next morning, determined to find Jason. Eventually, Corey does reunite with Jason (Skeet Ulrich) and the two inflict chaos on the city until they are eventually killed by the ricocheting of their own bullets. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Members of the Teen Titans Category:Members of the teen titans Category:Robin Category:Human Category:Neutral Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Married Characters Category:Divorced Category:Hazel Eyes Red Hair Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapons Experts Category:Martial Arts Category:Batman Category:Irish Category:Energy Projection Category:Natural energy blasts Category:Vulnerability Category:Divorced Characters‎ Category:Mental Illness Category:Acrobatics Category:Escapology Category:Interrogation Category:Intimidation Category:Stick Fighting Category:Firearms Category:Borderline personality disorder